


Cheers

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [160]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: George gets asked out. Kind of.
Relationships: George Huang/Elliot Stabler
Series: Rare Pairs [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApexOnHigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/gifts).



“Hey Huang, wanna grab a drink after work?”

George did a double take— “Uh. Sure?”— and then he came to his senses. “That sounds good.”

Elliot’s sharp gaze followed him as George left the squad room.

That evening, they found a cramped standing table by the bar, and Elliot brought it up.

“I wasn’t trying to ask you out, earlier.”

“I understand,” George assured him, “I was just caught off-guard.”

“Unless, you wanted me to,” Elliot said. His fingers brushed the hand George had wrapped around his beer.

George managed to nod, and his cheeks burned at Elliot’s cocky smile.


End file.
